disneyprincesasfandomcom_pt_br-20200214-history
Úrsula
|- align="center" | class="roundy" colspan="2" style="border-top-left-radius: 10px; border-top-right-radius: 10px; border-bottom-right-radius: 10px; border-bottom-left-radius: 10px; background-image: initial; background-attachment: initial; background-origin: initial; background-clip: initial; background-color: rgb(255, 255, 255); background-position: initial initial; background-repeat: initial initial; "|270px |- ! align="right" class="roundytl roundybl" style="border-top-left-radius: 10px; border-bottom-left-radius: 10px; background-image: initial; background-attachment: initial; background-origin: initial; background-clip: initial; background-color: rgb(193, 89, 89); background-position: initial initial; background-repeat: initial initial; "|Sexo | align="left" class="roundytr roundybr" style="border-top-right-radius: 10px; border-bottom-right-radius: 10px; background-image: initial; background-attachment: initial; background-origin: initial; background-clip: initial; background-color: rgb(255, 255, 255); background-position: initial initial; background-repeat: initial initial; "|Feminino |- ! align="right" class="roundytl" style="border-top-left-radius: 10px; background-image: initial; background-attachment: initial; background-origin: initial; background-clip: initial; background-color: rgb(193, 89, 89); background-position: initial initial; background-repeat: initial initial; "|Cidade Natal | align="left" class="roundytr" style="border-top-right-radius: 10px; background-image: initial; background-attachment: initial; background-origin: initial; background-clip: initial; background-color: rgb(255, 255, 255); background-position: initial initial; background-repeat: initial initial; "|Atlântida |- ! align="right" style="background-image: initial; background-attachment: initial; background-origin: initial; background-clip: initial; background-color: rgb(193, 89, 89); background-position: initial initial; background-repeat: initial initial; "|Ocupações | align="left" style="background-image: initial; background-attachment: initial; background-origin: initial; background-clip: initial; background-color: rgb(255, 255, 255); background-position: initial initial; background-repeat: initial initial; "|Bruxa do mar |- ! align="right" class="roundybl" style="border-bottom-left-radius: 10px; background-image: initial; background-attachment: initial; background-origin: initial; background-clip: initial; background-color: rgb(193, 89, 89); background-position: initial initial; background-repeat: initial initial; "|Afiliações | align="left" class="roundybr" style="border-bottom-right-radius: 10px; background-image: initial; background-attachment: initial; background-origin: initial; background-clip: initial; background-color: rgb(255, 255, 255); background-position: initial initial; background-repeat: initial initial; "|Ruim |- ! align="right" class="roundytl" style="border-top-left-radius: 10px; background-image: initial; background-attachment: initial; background-origin: initial; background-clip: initial; background-color: rgb(193, 89, 89); background-position: initial initial; background-repeat: initial initial; "|Objetivo | align="left" class="roundytr" style="border-top-right-radius: 10px; background-image: initial; background-attachment: initial; background-origin: initial; background-clip: initial; background-color: rgb(255, 255, 255); background-position: initial initial; background-repeat: initial initial; "|Se tornar rainha de Atlântida |- ! align="right" style="background-image: initial; background-attachment: initial; background-origin: initial; background-clip: initial; background-color: rgb(193, 89, 89); background-position: initial initial; background-repeat: initial initial; "|Casa | align="left" style="background-image: initial; background-attachment: initial; background-origin: initial; background-clip: initial; background-color: rgb(255, 255, 255); background-position: initial initial; background-repeat: initial initial; "|Seu cóvil em um cadaver de leviatã |- ! align="right" class="roundybl" style="border-bottom-left-radius: 10px; background-image: initial; background-attachment: initial; background-origin: initial; background-clip: initial; background-color: rgb(193, 89, 89); background-position: initial initial; background-repeat: initial initial; "|Família | align="left" class="roundybr" style="border-bottom-right-radius: 10px; background-image: initial; background-attachment: initial; background-origin: initial; background-clip: initial; background-color: rgb(255, 255, 255); background-position: initial initial; background-repeat: initial initial; " |Morgana (irmã), Uma (Filha em Descendentes 2) |- ! align="right" class="roundytl roundybl" style="border-top-left-radius: 10px; border-bottom-left-radius: 10px; background-image: initial; background-attachment: initial; background-origin: initial; background-clip: initial; background-color: rgb(193, 89, 89); background-position: initial initial; background-repeat: initial initial; "|Gosta | align="left" class="roundytr roundybr" style="border-top-right-radius: 10px; border-bottom-right-radius: 10px; background-image: initial; background-attachment: initial; background-origin: initial; background-clip: initial; background-color: rgb(255, 255, 255); background-position: initial initial; background-repeat: initial initial; "|De seus amores, poder, destuição |- ! align="right" class="roundytl" style="border-top-left-radius: 10px; background-image: initial; background-attachment: initial; background-origin: initial; background-clip: initial; background-color: rgb(193, 89, 89); background-position: initial initial; background-repeat: initial initial; "|Interpretes | align="left" class="roundytr" style="border-top-right-radius: 10px; background-image: initial; background-attachment: initial; background-origin: initial; background-clip: initial; background-color: rgb(255, 255, 255); background-position: initial initial; background-repeat: initial initial; "|Lana Parrilla e Merrin Dungey (em Once Upon a Time) Tiffany Boone (Úrsula Jovem em Once Upon a Time) Lisa Fabio (no musical) |- ! align="right" class="roundytl" style="border-top-left-radius: 10px; background-image: initial; background-attachment: initial; background-origin: initial; background-clip: initial; background-color: rgb(193, 89, 89); background-position: initial initial; background-repeat: initial initial; "|Voz nos Estados Unidos | align="left" class="roundytr" style="border-top-right-radius: 10px; background-image: initial; background-attachment: initial; background-origin: initial; background-clip: initial; background-color: rgb(255, 255, 255); background-position: initial initial; background-repeat: initial initial; "|Pat Caroll |- ! align="right" class="roundybl" style="border-bottom-left-radius: 10px; background-image: initial; background-attachment: initial; background-origin: initial; background-clip: initial; background-color: rgb(193, 89, 89); background-position: initial initial; background-repeat: initial initial; "|Voz no Brasil | align="left" style="background-image: initial; background-attachment: initial; background-origin: initial; background-clip: initial; background-color: rgb(255, 255, 255); background-position: initial initial; background-repeat: initial initial; "|Zezé Motta |} Úrsula é a principal antagonista do filme da Disney, de 1989, A Pequena Sereia e de sua série spin-off. Ela é dublada por Pat Caroll em todas as suas aparições. Ao longo dos anos, Úrsula se tornou um dos mais populares e famosos vilões da Disney. Úrsula é baseada na "bruxa do mar", personagem da história original de Hans Christian Andersen. Na história original, a bruxa do mar é um elemento neutro, mas para a adaptação animada da Disney, o personagem foi modificado para um antagonista de pleno direito e desempenha um papel maior na história global. Úrsula é uma bruxa do mar que "ajuda" tritões infelizes para atingirem seus próprios objetivos. Sua aparência é besa, com pele roxa, de cabelos brancos e com tentáculos negros no lugar das pernas. A personagem tem sido comparada a Madame Medusa de Bernardo e Bianca, em termos de estilo. Projeto Desenvolvimento Durante a pré-produção, Úrsula não foi originalmente concebida como uma "cecaelia". Pensou-se que ela seria uma outra criatura do mar, como um tipo de peixe estranho. A equipe de produção, em seguida, viu um documentário sobre polvos, e decidiu que os seus múltiplos braços e aparência imponente seria perfeito para o personagem que estavam criando. Úrsula só é desenhada com seis tentáculos, devido ao orçamento do estúdio e dificuldade na coordenação de oito tentáculos. Embora Pat Carroll afirma que isso faz dela uma lula, biologicamente ela ainda se assemelha a um polvo muito mais do que qualquer outra criatura marítima. Sua aparência básica foi baseada na drag Divine. Pat Carroll, a voz de Úrsula, idealizou a personagem como "atriz de Shakespeare, com todo o talento, exuberância e teatralidade, e vendedor de parte de carros usados com um toque de vigarista". Carroll, deliberadamente aprofundou a sua voz para o papel. Personalidade Úrsula é um vilão muito escuro e sinistro. Além disso, ela tem um grande senso de humor. Úrsula é muito manipuladora e tem talento para fazer as pessoas fecharem seus acordos. Ao contrário de muitos vilões da Disney, Úrsula coloca seus capangas, Pedro e Juca, antes de qualquer coisa e qualquer outra pessoa. Úrsula trata as enguias, como crianças e se refere a eles como "bebês". Quando as enguias são mortas acidentalmente por Úrsula por causa de Ariel, ela chora e leva toda a sua raiva e tristeza para Ariel e tenta matá-la de uma vez por todas. Ela é conhecida por enganar os sereianos, assim como fez com Ariel. Apesar de usar contratos para obter o seu objetivo, Úrsula tem pouca consideração para seguir o seu fim de negócio. Isso é demonstrado quando, depois que Tritão assina pela segurança de Ariel, Úrsula diz que ela não tem escrúpulos, tentando matar Ariel. Aparições ''A Pequena Sereia thumb|250px|Úrsula com Pedro e Juca.Quando Úrsula aparece pela primeira vez no filme, ela afirma através de monólogo que ela viveu no palácio real de Rei Tritão, na cidade subaquática de Atlântida. Ela foi banida de Atlântida e fez de sua casa os restos de um leviatã, onde ela espera a chance de obter sua vingança sobre Tritão e tornar-se a Rainha da Atlântida. A entrada para a casa de Ursula é forrada com um jardim de pólipos que foram tritões que haviam ido anteriormente para Úrsula pedindo ajuda, mas encontraram-se incapaz de cumprir sua parte do negócio, fazendo com que Úrsula recolha eles para sua própia coleção. O jardim de pólipos são parte do conto de fadas original, mas são simplesmente guardas do caminho para a casa da bruxa do mar, e não tritões condenados. Úrsula manda seus asseclas, Pedro e Juca, para vigiar a filha mais nova de Tritão, Ariel, que pode ser "a chave para tirar Tritão do trono". Oportunidade surge quando Úrsula descobre que Ariel se apaixonou por um humano, contra as regras explícitas de Tritão. Pedro e Juca convencem Ariel para ir até o covil de Úrsula, afirmando que só Ursula pode ajudá-la. Úrsula propõe um acordo onde ela vai transformar Ariel em um ser humano por três dias, período durante o qual, ela deve receber o "beijo do verdadeiro amor" de Eric. Se Ariel tiver êxito, a sua transformação em um ser humano será permenante, mas se ela falhar, ela vai voltar a ser uma sereia e será obrigada a ser parte da coleção de Úrsula para a eternidade. O preço para a transformação é a voz de Ariel. Ariel concorda e assina um contrato mágico, por isso sua voz é magicamente puxada para colar de Úrsula. Cauda de Ariel é dividida em pernas. Em comparação ao conto de fadas original que envolve a bruxa do mar levando a voz da pequena sereia quando corta sua língua, e sua cauda é transformada em pernas por uma poção mágica que a sereia bebe na superfície da praia. Quando Ariel chega "muito perto" de obter sucesso em sua tarefa, Úrsula assume a forma de uma bela mulher humana com a voz de Ariel, a fim de sabotar seu relacionamento com Eric. Úrsula adota o nome de "Vanessa", e enquanto estiver nesta forma, sua voz é fornecida por Jodi Benson, que também dubla a Ariel. O conceito da rival morena e bonita é outro ponto da trama adaptada e modificada a partir do conto de fadas original. thumb|left|250px|Úrsula quando o barco colidiu com ela.Como Vanessa, Úrsula enfeitiça Eric para que ele se case com ela, mas o casamento é interrompido e a concha contendo a voz de Ariel é quebrada, quebrando o encanto e devolvendo a voz de Ariel de volta para seu dono. No entanto, o sol se põe antes de Ariel e Eric se beijarem e Ariel muda de volta para uma sereia. Úrsula, restaurada à sua forma normal, agarra Ariel e pula de volta ao mar, onde ela é confrontada pelo Rei Tritão. Ela revela o seu verdadeiro objetivo, e diz a Tritão para escolher entre a sua liberdade e a de sua filha. Tritão concorda em ficar no lugar de Ariel, e Úrsula leva a coroa e o tridente mágico, fazendo dela a Rainha dos Sete Mares. Úrsula cresce e cria uma tempestade e um redemoinho. A Bruxa do Mar, em seguida, aprisiona Ariel no fundo do redemoinho, e decide testar seus novos poderes, tentando matar a princesa. Úrsula dispara múltiplas rajadas destrutivas em Ariel, mais ela consegue desviar. Úrsula ri e prepara uma explosão que destruiria Ariel para sempre. Mas logo quando ela está prestes a explodir fatalmente Ariel, Eric empala Úrsula, pelo ventre, e os poderes do tridente se voltam contra ela. Quando Úrsula é derrotada, todos os tritões, que estavam em seu poder, incluindo Tritão, são liberados de suas obrigações. A Pequena Sereia (série de TV) [[Arquivo:Againstthetide115.jpg|thumb|250px|Úrsula na ''série de TV.]]Úrsula aparece como um vilão recorrente na série de televisão prequel. Os episódios que ela aparece são "Contra a Maré", "Siri Melhor Quem Siri Primeiro", "Heróis" e "Os Tesouros de Ariel". Em todos esses episódios, ela executa vários planos para antagonizar o Rei Tritão e assumir Atlântida. ''A Pequena Sereia 2: O Retorno para o Mar Úrsula não aparece neste filme lançado diretamente em home vídeo, mas ela é mencionada várias vezes, principalmente por sua irmã, Morgana, que também é uma cecelia. Ela é vista em uma imagem no covil de Morgana. Esta foto afunda com Morgana, quando ela é transformada em um bloco de gelo pelo Rei Tritão no final do filme. ''Hercules and the Bacchanal Úrsula (ou pelo menos um personagem baseado nela) aparece na série de TV, Hércules enquanto ela tentava vender perfume para Hércules e Hermes. ''O Point do Mickey Úrsula fez inúmeras participações especiais na série vista frequentemente sozinha ou com Ariel. Em "''Ask Von Drake", ela foi vista pulando para fora da concha gigante de Ariel durante a canção do Professor Ludovico. Em "Pete's House of Villains", ela substituiu Margarida em sua mesa depois de Pete assumir o clube. Em "Jiminy Cricket", o Grilo Falante dá a Ariel um conselho resultando com que Ariel consiga sua voz novamente. Ela era um dos vilões principais em Os Vilões da Disney e é vistao em O Natal Mágico do Mickey, dizendo que ela quer a sua voz para o Natal. Seu modo de transporte era visto como um veículo de onda. No final de Max's Embarrassing Date, Úrsula é vista em uma propaganda tentando roubar a voz da namorada de Max, Roxanne. Em Mickey and Minnie's Big Vacation, Úrsula foi um dos muitos hóspedes a ficar irritado quando os elefantes rosa são lançados brevemente. ''Kingdom Keepers'' Úrsula é mencionada pela primeira vez na saga, no terceiro livro, quando um membro do elenco diz que estava espionando ela. No quinto livro, ela aparece no Typhoon Lagoon quando o Rei Tritão está conversando com Finn. Ela tem o poder da água e até mesmo cria um redemoinho onde Finn quase se afoga. Ela também aparece na capa de Kingdom Keepers V: Shell Game. ''Epic Mickey: Power of Illusion'' Junto com outros personagens, Úrsula teve sua essência drenada por Mizrabel. Quando Mickey encontrou e explicou que era culpa de Mizrabel para este segundo "banimento", Úrsula exigiu saber onde a bruxa estava, provar que só havia espaço para ela. Como Mickey não sabia, ela foi direcionado para a fortaleza de esquema contra Mizrabel. Ela pede um caldeirão em troca de não prejudicar nenhum dos outros personagens salvos por Mickey; ela mantém a sua parte no trato. Aparições em live-action ''Once Upon a Time Divindade [[Arquivo:Once-upon-a-time-ursula.png|thumb|250px|A Rainha Regina disfarçada como Úrsula em ''Once Upon a Time.]]Na série de drama e fantasia, Úrsula é uma deusa mítica do mar que é considerada um mito por tritões como ela não foi vista por milhares de anos. Essa identidade aparece no episódio "Ariel" , onde no episódio, Ariel reza por sua orientação para que ela possa ser capaz de continuar sua vida como um ser humano e para sempre com o príncipe Eric. Usando esta oportunidade, a Rainha Má aparece como Úrsula para Ariel e lhe dá uma pulseira mágica que troca a cauda de Ariel por pernas. Ariel, em um ato de gratidão a Branca de Neve, que ela ajudou mais cedo, dá a pulseira para Branca para que ela possa viver sua vida livre da Rainha, enquanto Ariel vive com o Eric. No entanto, Branca de Neve diz para Ariel que Úrsula não é real. Muito para o choque de Ariel, Regina aparece e admite esta era uma maneira de usar Branca Ela, então, dá um ultimato para Ariel: deixar Branca com Regina e viver feliz com o príncipe Eric, ou perecer junto com Branca. Ariel aparece para escolher a primeira opção, mas então apunhala Regina com um garfo e remove a pulseira de Branca, que então foge com Ariel para a água. Depois de entregar Branca com segurança para a terra, Ariel retorna para contar a Eric como ela se sente, mas quando ela tenta falar, ela descobre que sua voz está em falta. Regina, de pé no cais, revela que ela tinha tomado a voz de Ariel para ela nunca poder dizer ao príncipe Eric como ela realmente se sente. Ariel fica devastada, saindo. thumb|left|250px|A verdadeira Úrsula ataca a Rainha Má. Quando Regina volta para seu castelo , ela olha para o espelho e descobre que Úrsula esta lá, provando que Úrsula é de fato real. Úrsula, então agarra Regina com seus tentáculos através do próprio espelho , ameaçando a Rainha dizendo que ela nunca deve se passar por ela de novo, ou então "ela verá o quão verdadeira ela é", antes de, posteriormente, deixá-la ir e desaparecer. Embora a aparência física de Úrsula é em grande parte baseada na versão da Disney, sua personalidade é mais próxima ao do conto original de Hans Christian Andersen, sendo em grande parte uma entidade neutra, embora vai ficar vingativa quando alguém se apresenta como ela. Bruxa do Mar [[Arquivo:Ursula_once_.jpg|thumb|250px|Úrsula na quarta temporada de Once Upon a Time.]]Uma segunda Úrsula apareceu como um dos principais antagonistas na segunda metade da quarta temporada, interpretada pela atriz Merrin Dungey enquanto Tiffany Boone interpretou o jovem Úrsula. Ela fez sua estréia na quarta temporada no episódio "Heroes and Villains". Ela era originalmente uma princesa sereia e filha do rei Poseidon, nomeada após a deusa do mar de origem. Sua história de fundo é semelhante a Ariel (do filme), porque ela tinha uma bela voz para cantar e perdeu a mãe, morta por um pirata. Seu pai desenvolveu um rancor xenófobo contra os humanos e usa o talento vocal de Úrsula para seduzir marinheiro. No entanto, ela evita ataca o Jolly Roger, salvando o Capitão Gancho e sua tripulação. Em rancor com seu pai, ela rouba uma pulseira mágica de seu cofre, permitindo a tornar-se humana. Ela se torna uma cantora e desenvolve uma amizade com Gancho. No entanto, este último conclui um pacto com Poseidon para prender a voz de Úrsula em um concha encantada em troca de tinta de lula, para neutralizar Rumplestiltskin. Em vez disso, Úrsula rouba a tinta para ele, assim como seu pai chega para levar o item comprado para bem longe. Irritado como a tinta foi esmagada, Gancho remove a voz dela para o Rei nunca mais poder usar para afundar um outro navio novamente. Traída e desenvolvendo uma grande raiva contra a sua própria espécie, Úrsula escolhe que ela não quer mais ser uma sereia e usa o tridente de seu pai para transformar sua calda em tentáculos, tornando-se a bruxa do mar. Mais tarde, ela aliou-se com Malévola e Cruella De Vil para roubar uma luva mágica de Rumplestiltskin, capaz de revelar as fraquezas de seus inimigos. Uma vez que eles aprendem esta informação crucial, o que vai fazer com que elas saim por cima, depois enfrentando a derrota. Muitos anos mais tarde, após a Maldição das Trevas, Úrsula foi vista na Terra sem mágica trabalhando como tratadora de aquários em Nova York alimentando-se de peixes. Sr. Gold encontra ela (depois de ser forçado a sair de Storybrooke por Bela) e oferece a ela uma chance de acertar as contas com os heróis e encontrar o autor. Eles, então, dirijem-se para encontrar Cruella De Vil e Malévola. Úrsula e o Sr. Gold encontram Cruella De Vil, em Long Island. Ao utilizar o celular de Gold, Úrsula e Cruella fazem um acordo com Regina para deixá-las entrar em Storybrooke em troca de informações sobre como derrotar o Chernabog. Após o Chernabog desaparecer após ser jogado sobre a linha da cidade, Úrsula e Cruella foram convidadas para Storybrooke. Mais tarde naquela noite, Úrsula e Cruella ajudam Gold a voltar para Storybrooke e trabalhar para trazer Malévola de volta dos mortos. Mas logo as intenções dela derivam quando ela vê Gancho na floresta, indo em direção a ele para enfretar o pirata, ele diz que devolve a voz dela, se ela falar sobre os planos de Gold. Como a concha esta presa na Floresta Encantada, a bordo do Jolly Roger, ela usa um pedaço de cordame do navio para abrir um portal, e cruzar os reinos para trazer o veículo para o porto de Storybrooke. Ela consegue, no entanto, o navio chega encolhido e envolto em uma garrafa. Ele é restaurado ao tamanho normal com uma essência mágica. Abaixo do convés do navio, Gancho dá a Ursula a concha que contém a sua voz para cantar, mas ela não é capaz de reabsorve-la. Desapontada, ela considera que o seu final feliz ainda é impossível sem a ajuda do autor, fazendo com que ela anule a informação sobre Gold para Gancho, que aponta uma arma para ela. Ela facilmente nocauteia ele e joga-o na água, antes de voltar para a cabine. Lá, ela assalta Mary Margaret, que chegou com Emma e David para resgatar August. Como Úrsula se recusa a ceder, Gancho regressa com o seu pai, Poseidon, que pode restaurar a sua voz desde que ele originalmente encantou a concha. Poseidon se desculpa com Úrsula por usar sua voz como uma arma e ele lamenta por não acalentar seu presente para honrar a memória de sua mãe. Depois de recuperar a voz, Úrsula se acerta plenamente com seu pai e decide ir para casa com ele. Antes de sair, ela diz a Gancho sobre o esquema de Mr. Gold para destronar Emma como salvador e fazê-la mal. Como explica Úrsula, Emma deu a todos os seus finais felizes neste mundo, e uma vez que ela não é o salvador mais, só então o autor pode dar aos vilões que eles querem. Vídeo games Úrsula repetidamente tenta assumir o controle da Atlântida na série Kingdom Hearts. ''Kingdom Hearts'' '' (série de jogos) thumb|250pxÚrsula era um dos seguidores de Malévola, e é vista por emprestar os poderes do oceano. Com a ajuda de Úrsula, os Heartless entraram Atlântida. Úrsula enganou a Princesa Ariel para ajudá-la a roubar o tridente do Rei Tritão para que ela pudesse ver outros mundos. Úrsula não manteve sua parte do acordo - ela ameaçou Ariel para entrar no mundo escuro dos Heartless , dando-se nas trevas para o progresso, mas falhou quando Sora e companhia chegou ao palácio do Rei Tritão. Ela desapareceu em tinta com o Tridente em sua posse. Ariel se juntou Sora, Donald e Pateta para confrontá-la em seu covil para obter o Tridente de volta. Quando chegaram, ela, Pedro e Juda lutaram contra eles. No final, Pedro e Juca foram derrotados, e Úrsula jurou vingança. Ela desapareceu mais uma vez, e Sora e seus amigos encontraram Úrsula em uma grande e, assustadora, trincheira vazia. Ela usou o poder do tridente e das trevas para se tornar um gigante, Sora e seus amigos lutaram com ela mais uma vez. Ela exercia poderosa magia do Trovão. No entanto, Ariel , Sora e seus amigos foram derrotados e ela desapareceu na escuridão. ''Kingdom Hearts: Chain of Memories Úrsula faz uma aparição em Kingdom Hearts: Chain of Memories como uma invenção das memórias de Sora. Úrsula disse a Ariel que ela poderia ajudá-la a encontrar seu amigo desaparecido Linguado com o tridente. Ariel concordou, mas não tinha certeza se o que ela estava fazendo era certo. Ela disse a Úrsula que ela precisava de mais tempo para pensar sobre isso. Sora, Donald e Pateta chegaram e disseram a Ariel par não confiar em Úrsula, mas iria com ela, se essa é a única maneira de obter Linguado de volta. Assim que chegaram no covil de Úrsula, Ariel pediu-lhe para obter Linguado em primeiro lugar. Foi revelado que Úrsula seqüestrou Linguado para obter o tridente. Ela não deixaria Linguado ir, a não ser que Ariel desse o tridente. Ariel entregou a ela, e Úrsula lembrou a Ariel que também queria ver outros mundos, mas seria, infelizmente, "uma viagem só de ida". Ela usou o tridente para se tornar um gigante, assim como ela fez no primeiro jogo. Sora e seus amigos lutaram contra ela e ganharam. Úrsula também apareceu na história de Riku (Rebirth), como uma invenção da sua memória e uma representação da escuridão dentro dele. ''Kingdom Hearts II'' Revivida pelos poderes das trevas, Úrsula voltou em Kingdom Hearts II, sem os Heartless e Malévika do lado dela. Ela disse a Ariel que ela poderia ajudá-la a ficar com o príncipe Eric, transformando Ariel em um ser humano (um feitiço que só durou três dias). Ariel concordou e assinou um contrato com Úrsula, que afirmou que: se Ariel for capaz de beijar Eric antes do pôr do sol do terceiro dia, então ela poderia ficar humana para sempre, mas, se ela não conseguir um beijo, ela iria voltar em uma sereia e pertencer a Úrsula. Depois que Ariel assinou o contrato, Úrsula teve a voz de Ariel (o preço para o feitiço de Úrsula) e transformou a princesa em uma garota humana. Depois três dias se passaram e Ariel ainda não tinha obtido um beijo, Úrsula transformou-se em uma garota humana (Vanessa) e usou a voz de Ariel para hipnotizar Eric, levando-o longe de Ariel. Sora e os outros viram através do disfarce de Úrsula e quebrou o amuleto em que a voz de Ariel estava sendo mantida, liberando, assim a voz, e Eric de sua hipnoze. Mas era tarde demais, o sol se pôs e Úrsula arrastou Ariel no mar com ela. Rei Tritão tentou parar Úrsula, mas nem mesmo ele poderia quebrar o contrato, de modo que o Rei Tritão assinou sobre o nome de Ariel e tomou seu lugar. Isto permitiu Úrsula ter posse sobre o Tridente, mais uma vez, e ela usou seu poder para se tornar gigantesca mais uma vez. Com o tridente, Úrsula transformou o Rei Tritão em uma criatura do mar humilde. Depois de uma batalha, Sora pegou o Tridente da mão de Úrsula e pousou no barco que o príncipe Eric estava. Ele, então, atirou em Úrsula e o Trident passou por seu peito em um feixe de luz, derrotando ela mais uma vez. A batalha contra Úrsula em Kingdom Hearts II é um espectáculo encenado na canção. ''Kingdom Hearts 3D: Dream Drop Distance'' Ela é o primeiro chefe do jogo. Depois de Sora e Riku irem em sua jangada para Destiny Islands para começar o exame de Mark of Mastery, uma aparição de Úrsula sobe para fora do oceano em sua forma gigante após a greve repentina de uma tempestade, chocando ambos. Ela revela que ela foi enviada por alguém que sabia onde Sora e Riku foram, em seguida, destrói sua jangada e começa a atacá-los com seus tentáculos e magia. Quando Úrsula é derrotada, sua destruição causa um redemoinho para arrastar Sora e Riku debaixo d'água e em direção ao buraco da fechadura para Destiny Islands e a entrada para o Sleeping Worlds. Epic Mickey: Power of Illusion Junto com outros personagens, Úrusla teve sua essência drenada por Mizrabel e foi presa. Quando Mickey encontrou ela e explicou que era culpa de Mizrabel por este segundo "banimento", Úrsula exigiu saber onde a bruxa estava, para provar que só havia espaço para ela. Como Mickey não sabia, ela foi direcionada para a fortaleza de esquema contra Mizrabel. Ela pede um caldeirão em troca de não prejudicar nenhum dos outros personagens salvos por Mickey; ela mantém a sua parte no trato. ''Disney Princess: My Fairytale Adventure Ursula tem um papel pequeno no jogo, sendo caracterizada como um chefe ao lado de Pedro e Juca durante a fase de ''A Pequena Sereia. Parques da Disney thumb|250px|Úrsula em um dos eventos do Magic KingdomÚrsula foi destaque em dezenas de shows, desfiles e mercadorias do parque. No Magic Kingdom, ela pode ser vista no'' Celebrate a Dreams Come True Parade''. Na Disneyland Paris, ela aparece em Mickey and his Magic Halloween Night com outros vilões. Ela tem sido usada em várias promoções com outros personagens da Disney para os eventos do Dia das Bruxas e parques aquáticos. ''Fantasmic! No espetáculo Fantasmic", que estreou em 1992 no parque da Califórnia, apenas alguns anos após ''A Pequena Sereia estreou. Úrsula aparece no final, convocando os poderes do mar para destruir o Mickey Mouse, embora ela mesma é finalmente derrotada. Originalmente, uma versão Audio-Animatronica de Úrsula viajou em torno de seu segmento no show na água, mas atualmente o personagem é apresentado apenas através de animação projetada em telas de água. Parques temáticos diferentes apresentam variações a partir do original, como na versão do Hollywood Studios, onde Úrsula tem um papel muito menor. ''Voyage of the Little Mermaid'' Úrsula aparece como um animatrônico de áudio vivendo o mesmo papel que no filme. Depois que ela fecha o acordo com Ariel, o resto de suas cenas são exibidas na tela onde mostra sua transformação em Vanessa, quando ela se torna gigante e a sua morte. Participação no musical thumb|249px|Úrsula no musical da Broadway.A versão teatral musical do filme de 1989 estreou em Denver para um teste pré-Broadway, e em janeiro de 2008 estreou na Broadway. A atriz Sherie Rene Scott originou o papel ao vivo. O papel foi mais tarde interpretado por Heidi Blickenstaff e Faith Prince. e o show foi fechado na Broadway em 30 de agosto de 2009. Nesta versão, Úrsula é a irmã do rei Tritão. Como revelado nas letras de música de Úrsula "I Want the Good Times Bac''k", quando o seu pai morreu, o casal foi dada igual parcela do mar e mais dois itens mágicos. Tritão recebeu o tridente enquanto Úrsula recebeu a concha Nautilus. Embora os dois foram para governar os mares juntos, a ganância e o uso de magia negra para usurpar Tritão de Ursula a levou a ser banida. Sua necessidade de vingança é a sua motivação para o show. Ao contrário do filme de 1989, Úrsula é descrita como sendo grande, mas não obesa, e toda a subtrama onde Úrsula se transforma em um humano tem sido totalmente removida. No final do show, Úrsula é derrotada por Ariel, não por Eric, quando a sereia destrói a concha mágica de Úrsula. Úrsula canta novas músicas, além de "''Poor Unfortunate Souls" do filme. Essas músicas são "I Want the Good Times Back", em que Úrsula relembra sobre seu passado de luxo, "Her Voice", em que Úrsula antecipa o pôr do sol do terceiro dia, e uma reprise de "Poor Unfortunate Souls", em que Úrsula 'negocia um acordo com a Triton pela alma de Ariel'. Úrsula também canta brevemente no final de uma nova seqüência chamada "The Contest", em que a voz de Ariel pode ser ouvida como o sol se põe, mas é, então, fundida com a própria voz de Úrsula. Uma oficina de demonstração anteriormente continha diferentes canções escritas por Úrsula que acabaram sendo retiradas da produção. Canção introdutória de Úrsula é "Wasting Away", embora mais tarde foi substituída por "I Want the Good Times Back". A reprise diferente de "Poor Unfortunate Souls" foi escrita por Úrsula pouco antes de ela se transforma em Vanessa, mas desde que Vanessa foi removida, assim foi a reprise. Outra canção, "All Good Things Must End" apresenta Úrsula regozijando em sua vitória sobre Ariel, mas a música foi removida completamente. Emily Skinner realizou como Úrsula neste workshop. Trivialidades *Úrsula é um dos personagens muito raros (junto com Scar, Clayton, e até mesmo Jafar), cuja causa da morte é mostrada graficamente (ela foi morta pela proa de um navio, eletrocutada por um raio, junto com seus tentáculos que pegam no navio, finalmente afundando ao fundo do oceano, explodindo, e ter suas peças afundando até o fundo do oceano tudo na tela). Normalmente, personagens (heróis / personagens e vilões menores iguais) são mortos fora da tela por uma queda (como Ratigan e Gaston) ou mostrado morto sem um arranhão (Mufasa e Mégara). *Como sua cena de morte revela, Úrsula realmente parece ter um esqueleto, apesar de ter tentaculos de polvo (que, sendo moluscos, não tem ossos) no inferior do corpo. No entanto, ao contrário de Jafar, seu esqueleto só apareceu por duas frações de segundos, enquanto Jafar foi mostrado durante toda a sua cena de morte (e muito menos no retorno de Jafar, onde o seu esqueleto só começa a aparecer apenas para a direita antes que ele finalmente explode devido a ele ser muito assustador para crianças pequenas, mas ainda assim). *Úrsula é o terceiro vilão da Disney a ser morto por eletrocussão, após Roscoe e Desoto, mas antes de Jafar. *Úrsula é uma cecaelia (meia pessoa, geralmente mulher, metade polvo) e ela foi a inspiração para a transformação do Pato Donald em Kingdom Hearts e Kingdom Hearts II em Atlântida World. No programa de TV, no entanto, sua espécie foi referida como octópodes. *"Úrsula" é uma palavra latina que significa "Pequeno Urso Fêmea". *Apesar de ser meio-polvo, Úrsula tem apenas seis tentáculos. No entanto, se você contar os braços como membros, bem como, em seguida, ela realmente tem oito membros completamente. Categoria:Vilões de A Pequena Sereia Categoria:Personagens de Kingdom Hearts Categoria:Vilões Categoria:Disney Divas Categoria:Personagens Disney Categoria:Personagens do Fantasmic Categoria:Personagens do Disney On Ice Categoria:Personagens dos parques da Disney Categoria:Usuários de Mágia Categoria:Personagens que cantam Categoria:Monstros Marinhos Categoria:Personagens Categoria:Feiticeiras Categoria:Mulheres Categoria:Personagens de vídeo games Categoria:Personagens do Disney's Greatest Villains Categoria:Top 30 Disney Villains Categoria:Personagens Icônicos Categoria:Personagens de O Point do Mickey Categoria:Rainhas Categoria:Irmãos Categoria:Adultos Categoria:Personagens de Kingdom Keepers Categoria:Monstros Categoria:Principais Antagonistas Categoria:Personagens de Kilala Princess Categoria:Personagens do Epic Mickey Categoria:Disney Dream Portrait Series Categoria:Celebrate the Magic Categoria:Personagens de A Pequena Sereia Categoria:Disney Dreams! Categoria:Personagens de Once Upon a Time Categoria:Antagonistas Categoria:Personagens de séries de TV Categoria:Disney Vilões Categoria:Personagens de Descendentes